Mary Stewart
Mary Stewart is a fictional character in the television series Star Trek: Deep Space 12, played by Suzanne Dengel. Her twin sister Claire is played by Suzanne's real-life twin Colleen Dengel. Profile Mary and her identical twin sister, Claire were born in 2455 to Marissa Stewart, who was killed in 2467 during the Battle of Sector 221, when Jacob Stewart served aboard the USS Saratfina. In 2469, they reluctantly moved with their father to space-station Luna 15. The twins soon becomes friends with a alien named Norg, daughter of Milana, despite the disapproval of both of their fathers. The twins and Norg become the first students to enroll in June Tate's school. When Milana pulls Norg out of school, Mary secretly tutors him. The three also briefly form the "No-Jay Consortium" as a front for their business schemes. Mary and Claire aspires to be writers, though they declines a scholarship to the Pennington School (New Zealand) in 2371. Mary briefly dates a Bajoran dabo man named Mardek, against her father's approval, who embarrasses Mary by revealing her penchant for dom-jot hustling and poetry to her father. In 2372, Mary's sister writes a draft of his first novel, "Anslem" under the influence of Onaya, an alluring alien woman who feeds on creative neural energy by tactile absorption through the cranium ("The Muse"). The influence nearly kills Claire, scaring Mary. As Mary and Claire was becoming young adult women, and feeling the need for independence, they moves out of his father's quarters to become roommates with Norg, who is now a Starfleet Academy cadet on Luna 15 for field study. Mary's uptightness and Norg's new-found overbearingness initially strain their friendship, which left Claire no choice but to move out, until Jacob, as Norg's commander and Mary and Claire's father, orders them to settle their differences, Claire moves back in after Mary and Norg reconcile their friendship. In an alternate timeline ("The Visitor"), Jacob Stewart is thrust into an odd sub-space dimension after being struck by an errant energy bolt in the USS Defiant engine room. After the accident, Stewart is presumed dead, but later appears to the twins several times throughout their lives. After a short but successful career as a novelist (including the publication of "Anslem"), they spends the rest of their lives trying to understand and reverse the accident. Mary learns that since she, Claire and their father were in proximity when the accident occurred, a strange side effect has been causing Jthem to act as a sort of anchor to their father in sub-space through the years, occasionally pulling Jacob Stewart into the true world. The twins determines that if he were to take his own life during one of these visits, the connection would be severed and Jake would return to the time of the accident. JThe twins follows through with the plan, and their father is able to return to the past, dodge the energy bolt and prevent this very sad timeline from occurring (Mary and Claire as the older Stewart twins are portrayed in this episode by Debbie and Lauren Schwartz). Mary was angry at Claire for introducing their father to Michelle Carson, a stellar cartographer aboard the SS Baron. The elder Stewart would become romantically involved with Carson, and would eventually marry in the closing months of the Dominion War. During the Dominion of Evil occupation of Luna 15, Mary and Claire remains there and serves as reporters for the Federation News Service, though most of their work is suppressed by Weyoun and the Dominion of Evil authorities. Nevertheless, they are able to secretly send messages to their father through Morn. The twins do not have counterparts in the Mirror Universe. Mirror counterparts of Jake and Marissa exist there, but they separated before ever having a child. In the series finale, Jake and Michelle leave the station, and although the twins is still at Luna 15 for the final scene of the series, it is not clear if they remain there. Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:Fictional Identical Twins